Come Together
by Shadowgate
Summary: For Dragonslayer
1. Chapter 1

Come Together

By Shadowgate

Chapter 1

…

Stan was hiding behind a tall mountain waiting for his true love.

When she arrived he said "I'm so glad you're here."

Wendy did her best to catch her breath and Stan put both hands on her shoulders.

Wendy said "oh Stan I question Nelly's motive for the mass breakup. Yes we were furious about Skankhunt42 doing all the shit he did. However pulling that radical stunt of a mass breakup did not make things better. Skankhunt42 doesn't appear to be suffering."

Stan shouted "exactly!"

Wendy went on to say "I am certain other girls are seeing their boyfriends in secret meetings. We just got caught yesterday because we held hands in front of the school under the afternoon sunlight."

Stan said "that was so awesome the way you took on Nelly."

Wendy said "I had no choice."

Stan said "I'll admit I'm a little curious as to whether Nelly has a self-serving motive for suggesting the mass breakup or not but what matters most to me is having you."

Wendy said "I'll admit the whole mass break up felt good at first like a power gain. However girls in South Park can be known to change their minds in a day or two."

Wendy then started kissing Stan. After 90 seconds of kissing they stopped.

Stan said "I can't believe we kissed that long and I didn't even throw up."

Wendy smiled bright and told Stan "you've come a long way."

All of the sudden an ice chill wind blew hard through the town of South Park. Stan grabbed Wendy and held her tight. The moonlight was beautiful and they cherished the romantic moment under it.

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Come Together

By Shadowgate

Chapter 2

…

3:45 PM The Mayor's Office

Wendy was right outside the mayor's office just casually strolling by. Upon realizing that none of her female classmates were in site she pulled out her cellphone and called Stan.

When Stan picked up and said "hello" she began.

"Stan here's the situation. When I got home from school today I decided to go straight to my parents and tell them about the mass breakup."

Stan shouted "you what?"

Wendy replied "I know lots of grownups in South Park are stupid. However my parents are not stupid and I trust them."

Stan laughed and said "I trust my mom but never my dad."

Wendy responded "okay well anyhow my parents said the mass breakup was a very impulsive move. They also said they weren't surprised it didn't help anyone."

Stan pointed out "that's a logical response."

Wendy agreed and went on to say "Stan I must tell you that given Nelly's past history I don't think I'd put anything past her. We dealt with her over that falsified list which I know you remember. Now just between us I plan to full Nancy Drew on her and any other girl I happen to find secretly working for her."

Stan said "I must admit I can't help but be somewhat curious about Nelly's motive but seriously I'm just glad to have you. Sometimes I think I don't deserve you Wendy and I'm grateful to have you."

Wendy could tell Stan was getting choked up.

Wendy replied "well we do have some things to work on and we will but considering everyone knows our relationship is on, it's certainly ongoing."

Stan told Wendy he was eternally grateful for that.

Wendy told Stan "I have to go get started on my personal project now. Goodbye."

Stan responded back "goodbye."

After Wendy ended her phone conversation with Stan she took a deep breath then exhaled. She then decided to keep walking further until she found herself in front of the South Park Wal-Mart.

She pulled out her cellphone and called Nicole.

Nicole picked up after the second ring.

"Hey Wendy."

Wendy said "Nicole we need to talk and we can and will keep this private."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Come Together

By Shadowgate

Chapter 3

…

Wendy having just called Nicole on her cellphone said "Nicole I'm glad you're speaking to me. Look it's been three weeks since the mass breakup. I know other girls are hurting. They've got to be. Let me ask you have you had any contact with Token since the mass breakup?"

Nicole answered "well outside of school we'd see each other in public places and when we did there was a little communication between us. For the most part I've been sticking with the girl's group agreement that we're done with boys. Skankhunt42 still has me pissed off and I know Token just isn't Skankhunt42."

Wendy replied back "thank you for answering my question Nicole I truly appreciate your feedback on the matter."

Nicole told Wendy "you're very welcome" and then said "oh my mom's calling me I have to go."

Wendy replied "okay bye bye."

After her phone call with Nicole ended Wendy continued walking. She got to the abandoned shopping mall where kids would hang around if they wanted to hide.

However when she arrived at the mall she found Bebe, Red, and Jenny hiding there as well.

In the meantime Stan remembered Token dated Wendy and as well as the fact he suffered from the mass breakup.

He decided to pay Token a visit.

Upon knocking on the door Token's mom quickly answered.

Stan said "hello Miss Willis is Token home?"

She answered "yes" and called for Token.

Token came to the front door and said "Stan well how's it going?"

Stan said "things could be better. I'm wondering if we can talk."

Token invited Stan up to his room then asked him "what's going on?"

Stan said "I'm hoping that all the boys can work together and we can get the girls to come back to us."

Token said "well I don't think so because whoever Skankhunt42 is has done the damage. Girls are tired of misogynists and being treated like sex toys just like black people hate being treated as second class citizens."

Stan commented "it sounds like you sympathize with the girls Token. I know you're hurting as much as I am."

Token took a deep breath and replied "more so because you have your girlfriend back and I don't. Plus the way Butters had us retaliate against the girls sure as hell isn't going to convince the girls to come back to us."

Stan pointed out "we did it in the name of gender unity just like the girls pulled the mass breakup in the name of gender unity. Kyle wouldn't do it right away so Butters called him "Uncle Kyle."

Token said "Butters is mad at you let me tell you."

Stan snapped "well you know what I can handle Butters let me tell you he's the last kid I'm scared of. Butters and I have had our quarrels and I can handle him."

Token replied "In third grade Butters was a pussy. Now it's fourth grade and he strikes back."

Stan said "let him strike because I'm willing to fight to keep Wendy."

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Come Together

Chapter 4

By Shadowgate

…..

Wendy tells her friends at the abandoned mall "I know we're all in shitty moods but everyone turning on everyone just because some asshole on the internet with a fake identity is cruel like the Taliban doesn't accomplish anything. Our parents and teachers are very appalled by the vicious one known as Skankhunt42. Also I want to know all about any motives you have that you're keeping secret."

Bebe asked "motives like what Wendy?"

Bebe's face began turning red as she was flushed with anger.

Wendy replied "I mean are any of you planning to use Skankhunt42 to your advantage to gain something personally or cause harm or big change in the community? Do any of you have ulterior motives?"

Jenny replied "what the fuck would I have to gain by using Skankhunt42 to my personal advantage?"

Bebe yelled "I pose the same question Jenny did."

Red yelled "I wish I could pose as an invisible person because I don't like paranoia."

Wendy exhaled and said "you're right it's not you I should be confronting."

Jenny said "confront Eric Cartman because he managed to gain from Skankhunt42 and while the boys say they confirmed he isn't Skankhunt42 how the fuck do we know they're not covering for him?

Wendy answered "well Jenny most of the boys hate Cartman as much as we do so they wouldn't cover for him if they knew he was Skankhunt42."

Jenny said "Eric Cartman could blackmail the boys into having to cover for him. If he has just two or three boys by their fucking balls the other boys will back off so innocent ones don't get hurt."

Wendy said "oh shit Jenny I pray that's not even possible."

Red said "not likely because he has a girlfriend which he's never had before. Plus Stan, Kyle, and Kenny alone can always take down Cartman when he's up to something sinister."

Jenny hugged Red and said "thank you I feel better now."

Bebe giggled and said "Jenny you're just overly suspicious of Cartman because that son of a bitch gave you tainted cupcakes."

Jenny said "oh thinking back to how his mother's cupcakes looked sweet and he seemed so innocent when he offered them to me it reminds me of the movie Flowers in the Attic."

Wendy said "just remember Eric Cartman is a bad motherfucker like the mother in Flowers in the Attic. Also let's remember that there are some girls who can be just as bad as Cartman."

Bebe said "I shouldn't have falsified that list on the boy's looks from cutest to ugliest."

Wendy said "the shiny handcuffs looked great with the new shoes you got out of that scam."

Bebe groaned and said sarcastically "thanks for the wardrobe complement Wendy."

Wendy said "I'm your best friend and I'm only holding you accountable because that's what a best friend does."

Jenny asked "aren't parents supposed to be the ones to hold us accountable?"

Wendy answered "Jenny for years we kids have had to hold each other accountable because the adults in this town are generally incompetent."

Jenny snapped "oh bingo you're right."

Bebe pointed her finger at Wendy and said "now as your best friend I'm holding you accountable for not sticking with the mass breakup plan. You of all people the big feminist."

Wendy put her arm around Bebe and said "I've got some issues with Stan as far as a relationship goes but punishing him for Skankhunt42 is too hurtful."

Bebe asked "has he listened to you lately?"

Wendy answered "oh the mass breakup got his attention and he has been listening to me more than ever. Now you three listen as I will say my one motive at this time is to confront the one who had the big idea of a mass breakup. Why did we conform and do it in the name of gender when in the end we didn't gain a victory?"

Bebe answered "we made a statement that we girls are people and not second class citizens. As you just told me Stan is listening to you every second because the mass breakup had an impact."

Wendy stated firmly "yes we impacted the boys where it matters."

Jenny asked "what do you mean we impacted the boys where it matters? Not one girl kicked a boy where the sun won't shine and frankly I'm surprised considering the way the boys protested in retaliation by showing their male parts."

Wendy said "oh Jenny I meant we impacted the boys in their hearts."

Wendy exhaled and shook her head with her eyes closed.

Jenny said "well I'd sure love kick Eric Cartman square in the nuts."

Bebe walked over to Jenny and said "okay Jenny I think it's time to take you home. Are you still on medication since the cupcake incident?"

Jenny replied "no I'm off the Zoloft now. It helped but maybe I need to rest."

Bebe firmly stated "Red let's take Jenny home for a nap."

Red nodded and said "take a deep breath Jenny and we'll get you home and comfy soon."

Jenny turned to Red and told her "okay I hope I'll be comfy at home but I think my new Teddy Bear is possessed by an evil spirit."

Wendy snapped "what the fuck!"

Jenny smiled "just joking I don't have a fucking teddy bear."

Bebe, Red, and Jenny all laughed.

Wendy smiled bright then said "alright Bebe and Red get Jenny 'Insane-asylum' Simon home to bed. I will soon confront the one behind the breakup plan."

Bebe yelled "go for it Wendy. Oh if you'd been around during WW2 you would have stopped the Manhattan Project. You're a true leader."

Wendy was overjoyed and simply said "thanks Bebe."

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Come Together

Chapter 5

By Shadowgate

…..

**A/N Due to not having hot water in my apartment for two days and having to get my air conditioner repaired I'm behind on my weekly updates. I'm now catching up as of 5/27/19**

…

It didn't take long before Wendy reached Nelly's door step.

When she did she rang the doorbell. Nelly wasn't happy to see her.

"What do you want Wendy" the angry girl snapped.

However Wendy was very angry herself and demanded she be allowed in.

Nelly said "alright" and let Wendy in to avoid having her parents overhear a conflict.

Upon entering, Nelly said to Wendy "let's go up to my room."

Once they got up there Nelly shut the door.

Nelly asked "what do you want Wendy?"

Wendy answered "I want to know why you came up with the idea of a mass breakup. It sure isn't helping anyone."

Nelly exhaled and then lowered her head with a small smile before answering "three elements. Food, money, and sex. If you can control all three you dominate the person completely. Well obviously we're all kids so I can't control when your parents feed you or how money is spent on your behalf."

Wendy interrupted by asking "so you're angry that the girls might be having sex and that's why you did it?"

Nelly answered "not quite. I figured with Skankhunt42 now would be the perfect time to bring about the idea of a mass breakup."

Wendy asked firmly "why did you want all the girls to have a mass breakup? It's obviously proven ineffective."

Nelly answered "well Wendy you don't understand what it's like to feel weak. You have dated the captain of the South Park Cows Football Team since third grade. You beat the shit out of Eric Cartman in front of all our classmates. You had Butters scared shitless at one point because he called a girl fat. I remember Butters wasn't even afraid to kick me in the groin twice to get that list."

Wendy said "I recall you fucked up Butters for doing that."

Nelly laughed while responding "a little bit."

Wendy put her hands on Nelly's shoulders and told her "your idea was a mistake. We have no idea if Skankhunt42 even lives in South Park considering other sites across the world have been attacked by him."

Nelly started crying and feeling empty inside.

Wendy put her right arm around Nelly and told her "okay what you can do is call up all the girls and let them know you want to go back on your idea of a mass breakup."

Nelly simply put up her left arm and removed Wendy's right arm from around her body.

After that she told Wendy "I'm not going back on it. This was a great power gain I can feel great about. Remember when I was part of a conspiracy to falsify the list about boys looks?"

Wendy answered "yes I do."

Nelly snapped "I'm in no mood to give up what I managed to gain from the mass breakup idea being a success."

Wendy growled and told Nelly "you're a control freak."

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Come Together

Chapter 6

By Shadowgate

…..

Wendy got up and was about to leave but asked to Nelly where her bathroom was before leaving. Once Wendy was done using the bathroom Nelly led her out of her house.

Wendy then headed to Stark's Pond not realizing she was being followed.

In the meantime Stan decided to visit Butter's house.

When Butters opened the door he snapped "what do you want?"

Stan answered "we need to talk."

Butters stated "well now I don't feel like talking to a traitor let me tell you. You and Kyle are both a problem."

Stan said "Butters this is a small town and you can't get away from me so you may as well let me in so we can talk."

Butters moaned and said "I guess you're right."

Stan enters and Butters invites him up to his room.

Butters then demanded "what do you want to know Stan?"

Stan replied back with a question "what inspired you to tell all the boys to show their dicks in retaliation against the girls for their mass breakup?"

Butters answered with a laugh and then said "sweet little Butters Stotch was dumped by his Canadian girlfriend. Kids in South Park with native born girlfriends weren't the only ones suffering. Well they were certainly the majority but anyhow the day of the mass breakup was a day I arrived home from school only to be dumped by my girlfriend on Facetime."

Stan said "I know that hurt you."

Butters snapped "of course so here I am cute little Butters Stotch speaking out on male unity by telling all the guys to show their cocks. You've got parents who are fucking crazy and you're expected to be a goody-two-shoes. Don't you see now why I came up with that plan?"

Stan answered "of course it's a way of mass rebellion."

"Bingo" snapped Butters.

Stan firmly stated "alright well your girlfriend went back to Canada anyhow and you can't be intimate through Facetime. Now I suggest you call all the guys and say it's time to end this flamboyant rebellious movement of exposure."

Butters said "nu-uh."

Stan replied "Butters" in a firm tone.

At Stark's Pond Wendy heard a voice call her name in a firm tone.

When she turned around she saw Nelly. She asked Nelly "what do you want?"

Nelly replied "I've been following you and I see you've come to Stark's Pond for peace. Well that's understandable because it's so quiet and the scenery is beautiful. It's also convenient for me because I can kill you here and hide your body and it won't be found for a long time."

Wendy yelled "what the fuck are you talking about Nelly?"

Nelly answered "you're dead" and she pulled out a katana sword from her jacket.

Wendy pulled a pair of nun chucks from her purse and she said "bring it on you self-serving bitch."

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Come Together

Chapter 7

By Shadowgate

…..

Nelly swung her sword but Wendy ducked avoiding decapitation. Nelly then became annoyed and took another swing slashing Wendy's arm.

Wendy screamed but then retaliated by hitting Nelly over her head with her nun chucks. Nelly felt dizzy like she had a concussion.

Wendy yelled "I'm going to strangle you to death."

Wendy puts Nelly in a neck lock.

Little did Wendy know that a nemesis was not far behind, he'd finished talking to her boyfriend 10 minutes prior.

WHACK

Wendy fell unconscious.

Nelly was able to free herself quickly. When she looked up she saw a blond kid with a sinister smile.

"You look familiar" Nelly said.

The evil one replied "I'm Professor Chaos. I grew tired of being a goody two-shoes in front of grownups and I grew tired of being seen as a sissy boy by other kids."

Nelly said "I know you, you're Butters Stotch."

Butters replied "yes indeed and now that we have the number one feminist unconscious you and I could become allies."

Nelly asked "What on earth makes you think we'll become allies especially when we're both at the opposite ends of a spectrum? The last interaction I recall with you was when you kicked me twice in the twat Stotch. I called for the mass breakup and you retaliated by convincing all the boys to show their privates."

Butters explained "well I didn't hate Wendy until she ripped my asshole in two for being a Kardashian fan. Now I've come to realize that you are her enemy as well."

Professor Chaos held out his right hand.

Nelly took his right hand into her right hand.

Professor Chaos said in a deep voice "oh how delightful it is to hold a girl's hand for upon the day of the mass breakup my girlfriend from the far north broke my heart."

Nelly stated firmly "our mass breakup plan wasn't limited to one small rightwing town south of Denver Colorado."

Professor Chaos started to choke up and struggled to ask "what if you could be with someone as evil and angry as you are? I know how you altered that list about the boy's looks. I was used as the blabbermouth to get the boys interested."

Suddenly three boys approached Butters and one of them yelled "you'll never find love with her and you made a bad move knocking out my girlfriend."

Professor Chaos turned to see Toolshed, Super Craig, and Wonder Tweek.

Super Craig yelled "give it up Chaos, you can't win. You making us expose our dicks was a funny stunt but we're sure as hell not going to tolerate your evil plans."

Professor Chaos took a swing at Super Craig and missed. Super Craig retaliated with a punch straight to the gut knocking the air out of Chaos.

Upon seeing her newest ally lose the battle Nelly said "I've got to get home for dinner."

Bebe yelled out "not so fast bitch!"

Nelly turned to see three girls and realized they were coming after her like the three boys came after Professor Chaos.

Nelly asked "what do you bitches want?"

Bebe answered "you made a mistake by opposing Wendy. I realize you got a power rush when we altered the list but no way was I going to let you kill my best friend."

Nelly then scoffed before saying "you held Stan and Wendy at gun point on the school roof."

Bebe yelled "shut up" and punched Nelly in the face.

Nelly's nose started bleeding and she started crying.

In the meantime Super Craig took hold of Professor Chaos and asked him "are you alright, can you breathe Butters?"

Suddenly the defeated one caught his breath and barely answered "yes."

Super Craig pulled out a pair of real metal handcuffs and cuffed Butters right hand.

Super Craig ordered "hands behind your back" to which Professor Chaos complied.

Super Craig handcuffed his left hand and told him "you're under arrest."

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Come Together

Chapter 8

By Shadowgate

…..

Upon seeing Professor Chaos get captured Nelly said "well I have to be going, my parents want me home for dinner."

The three good girls blocked her and Bebe stated firmly "not so fast harlot."

Stan came up behind Nelly and quickly handcuffed her right hand.

Nelly let out a squeal and Stan told her "give it up Nelly."

Nelly put her left hand behind her back making it easy for Stan to handcuff her hands behind her back.

All of the sudden a dark figure was seen flipping out of a tree.

Stan turned and yelled "Mysterion!"

Mysterion yelled back "good work I wish I'd gotten here sooner!"

Mysterion then laughed and said "looks like Chaos is up to making trouble as usual. Oh and he managed to get a girl to side with him in the era of Skankhunt42. How about that shit!"

Stan groaned and said "Professor Chaos just wanted to expose our dicks and balls for the fucking shock value. Now that the Coon-Holding-Cell is at your place Kenny let's haul these two in."

Nelly chimed in "holy shit Kenny is Mysterion! Oh and what a dream Kenny has always been."

Mysterion took Nelly into his arms.

20 MINUTES LATER

Professor Chaos and Nelly were both locked in the Coon-Holding-Cell in Kenny's backyard.

Not long afterwards Stuart McCormick noticed a cage with two kids inside it.

When he noticed it he yelled "Kevin and Kenny what the fuck is going on in our backyard?"

He got no response and yelled "Kenny and Kevin where are you?"

Then all of the sudden someone behind him hit him in the head with a shovel knocking him out cold.

Carol laughed and said "I knocked you out" and kept laughing until she fell over and threw up.

Kevin and Kenny came out of Karen's room.

They both smiled and then Kevin said "mom hit dad and knocked his poor ass out cold."

Kenny whined "well just another day in our lives."

Kevin put his arm around Kenny and said "I'm proud of you my brother for fighting crime. One day you'll amount to something unlike our drunk parents."

Kenny turned to look at Kevin and said "cut back on your drinking and you'll be better off."

Kevin groaned and said "I sure wish there was more water to drink in this fucking house."

Kenny agreed and then they both went into Karen's room to inform her it was bedtime. 15 minutes later Kenny and Kevin went to bed.

Stan just got through escorting Wendy home. She insisted she was fine and she'd get over the bump on her head.

Once Stan arrived home he changed into his Terrance and Phillip pajamas and within three minutes he was asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

Come Together

Chapter 9

By Shadowgate

…

Nelly looked at Butters and the more she looked at him the less depressed and hopeless she felt.

"It's true we're doing time because we chose to be bad kids. However I can't help but admit Butters you are kind of cute."

Butters still dressed up as Professor Chaos decided to take off his foil helmet and told Nelly "oh my how Bebe set me up to tell all the boys about that Goddamn list."

Butters went on to say "Oh how you beat the crap out of me because that dumb ass Eric Cartman told me to kick you in the balls. Oh but girls don't have balls but you're the girl who had the spine to be my killer queen."

Butters goes high pitched singing "killer queen you blow my mind."

Nelly sings back "I have no caviar or cigarettes and if I had Moet ET Chandon or any kind of wine my parents would be in total stress but tonight I'm your killer queen!"

Butters sang along "killer queen to avoid complications I'll drop that girl from Canada and I hope you don't fall for a man from China because you're my deer killer queen"

Both sing simultaneously "killer queen gunpowder, and gelatin, dynamite with a laser beam guaranteed to blow your mind. Killer queen!"

Butters and Nelly yell "you drive me wild, wild, you're my killer queen!"

Nelly spins around and flashes her pussy to Butters!

Butters gives out a happy holler and has the biggest smile of his life on his face.

Nelly told Butters "I can pick this lock and we'll escape together like Bonnie and Clyde."

Butters said "yes please do it my lovely killer queen."

Nelly said "oh I'd love to kill Kenny."

Butters said "oh no Kenny helped me when I needed it. Please don't kill him. If you're going to kill anyone then let it be um."

Nelly asked "let it be who?"

Butters answered "nobody."

Nelly uses a hair pin and picks the cage lock. In 5 seconds they're both free and they head home to get to bed since they had school in the morning.

While Butters serenaded Nelly another well-known boy in the town of South Park was with his girl that evening.

"Are you sure you're okay Wendy?"

Wendy replied "I can see straight, I'm not dizzy I just have a little headache."

Stan asked "so you're sure you don't need medical attention?"

Wendy answered "no and even if I did that would require fucking parental involvement. My parents can't know I was in a fight. You know how some parents are when it comes to fighting, especially mothers."

Stan nodded firmly and then Wendy told him "you might want to get home quickly as well because we have school tomorrow."

Stan took Wendy by her hand and said "school rules as long as I can be with you."

Wendy and Stan looked into each other's eyes and Stan got choked up as he held back tears.

The next day in school seemed like just another day. Butters went to his locker after lunch to get some books he needed and when he turned around he saw Kenny.

"How the fuck did you and Nelly get out of that cage?"

Butters giggled with a sinister smile and said "Nelly is a miracle worker and when we broke free we pledged to spread chaos forever more. Let me tell you Kenny she's my killer queen." 

Nelly approaches Kenny and sings "Kenny walks warily down the street with his hoodie way down low. There's no sound just the sound of his feet and a machine gun ready to go. Hey Kenny bites the dust."

Kenny felt threatened by Nelly singing alternate lyrics to a Queen classic.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

Come Together

Chapter 10

By Shadowgate

…..

Wendy yelled out "Nelly why are you talking to boys at all?"

Nelly sped off to class and Butters turned to give Wendy a dirty look.

Kenny yelled "Butters it's time for us to get to class."

The teacher started with her math lesson and five minutes later PC Principal got on the intercom.

"Everyone listen up we're having an assembly down at the gym to address on-going massive student hostility."

The teacher groaned under her breath "this is why we're behind in math."

All the students were on the bleachers and PC Principal took his place at the podium.

"Alright everyone I'm well aware of the student hostility due to Skankhunt42 posting so many disgusting messages online. It's terribly unfortunate that we have not yet discovered the true identity of Skankhunt42. What's even scarier is rumors are floating around that it could be an adult in this community who is Skankhunt42."

All the children said "whoa" in unity.

PC Principal continued on "however the purpose of this assembly today is not to dwell upon who Skankhunt42 maybe. The purpose of this assembly is not to dwell on the identity of Skankhunt42. The purpose of the assembly is to address and deter hostile student behavior."

The students start booing and hissing like angry snakes.

PC Principal repeated "I said the purpose of this assembly is to address and deter student hostility."

The students immediately became silent.

PC Principal said "that's better" and he went on to say "boys publicly displaying their genitals in the name of male unity has not been ruled as free speech by the courts. Under Colorado State Law the display of one's genitals is against the law and therefore any male student who displays his genitals will be expelled immediately. That also goes for female students as well."

PC Principal went on to say "the courts have ruled that if behavior off campus during non-school hours has an effect on the school we're allowed to take disciplinary action. Now we've gotten word of lots of students fighting off campus over gender hostility, broken relationships, and any other potential reason won't be ruled out as a valid motive."

PC Principal took a deep breath and continued on "this morning we had a South Park resident come to my office to say she saw children fighting at Stark's Pond. She also said that before she saw students of both genders fighting at Stark's Pond she saw a couple girls hanging outside the abandoned South Park Mall conspiring to bring about a fight. We will be cracking down with a zero tolerance policy. Any students caught fighting on campus will be immediately suspended. Does anyone have any questions?"

Clyde raised his hand.

PC Principal responded "yes Clyde."

Clyde asked "was the resident who complained about the off campus fighting a fat lady? Fat ladies have trouble minding their own business." 

PC Principal answered "it just so happens she was morbidly obese but let's not use the term fat because that's rude and uncalled for Clyde Donovan."

Jimmy Vulmer had his hand up to begin with and he was the only other student with his hand up.

PC Principal finally decided to call upon him "Jimmy what is it?"

"Did you see that news report where they showed a raccoon taking a shit on an old lady's face?"

All the students started laughing their asses off.

PC Principal yelled "Goddamn it" and threw down the microphone.

In the hallway the students were all laughing and talking as they headed back to their classrooms.

Stan yelled "hey Jimmy that was your funniest moment yet when you asked the principal if he saw the news report with the old lady being shit on by a raccoon."

Stan and Kyle both gave Jimmy a high-five.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Come Together

Chapter 11

By Shadowgate

…

It was 3PM and the final school bell rang.

Kevin McCormick yelled out to his younger brother Kenny and signaled him to come see him.

Kenny walked over to greet his older brother and when he did Kevin informed him that Karen has become well aware of Skankhunt42.

Kenny stated firmly "there was simply no way we could hide it from her forever. Even though we're all too poor to have the internet at home and she's too young for a social media account she was going to know."

Kevin just shrugged and said "the domestic abuse in our fucking house is worse than any shit posted by that skank-hunt motherfucker."

Kenny replied "damn right."

Kevin told Kenny "I'll let mom and dad know that Karen went over to Trish Tucker's house after school."

Kenny nodded and then decided he would pay a visit to Craig.

4PM

Kenny knocked on Craig's door.

Craig opened the door.

"Kenny what a surprise to see you."

Kenny took a deep breath and said "Craig I know my little sister is over here."

Craig replied "yes she's here, does she have to go home?"

Kenny answered "no I don't need to pick her up but I was wondering if the two of us could talk in private about being big brothers."

Craig seemed a bit puzzled but said "okay come in."

After Kenny entered Craig told him "let's go up to my room I am under the impression you're really concerned about something. Our sisters are in the living room just so you know."

Kenny nodded and followed Craig up to his room.

When they got into Craig's room Kenny said "Karen found out about Skankhunt42 and I'm sure Trish has known about him for quite some time."

Craig nodded and told Kenny "Trish found out about it two weeks after it began and she told Karen. Look Kenny we thought for sure it was Cartman."

Craig exhaled in frustration and continued "anyone could be doing this. Anyone with internet access in their home and while kids are often monitored when they're online I wonder how do they pull it off? Especially after that parent/teacher conference over Skankhunt42?"

Kenny said "as everyone knows I've no internet access in my home so I can't be the one. If it's not Cartman then who?"

Craig shrugged his shoulders and Kenny said "I know we're both vulgar because boys will be boys and there's not a boy in South Park who doesn't love porn. However I believe that of all the boys in South Park you're the first one to scratch off the suspects list because of how protective you are of your little sister."

Craig shouted "exactly!" and then he said "you know we've never discussed how we're both protective big brothers."

Kenny stated "yes and I'm glad we're doing it now."

Craig put his arm on Kenny's shoulder and said "we might want to check on our little sister's in a moment. After all the children in South Park hold each other accountable while the parents are always out to lunch."

Kenny and Craig fell down laughing their asses off.

After a minute of laughing Kenny said "let's go see our sisters."

Craig said "let's do that and I'll grab us some root beer."

Kenny and Craig sat on the living room couch chugging down bottled root beer. Their sisters were both doing their homework."

Trish looked up and said "we're done with our homework now I wonder when our big brothers will find out who Skankhunt42 is."

Craig said "Trish it's still a Goddamn mystery but Kenny and I suggest you two don't discuss it in school or in public. We don't want you getting threatened or beat up by the kid it maybe."

Trish asked "Craig knowing how bad lots of the adults are in this town could it be an adult?"

Craig answered "it wouldn't surprise me."

Karen said "holy shit" out loud.

Kenny snapped "Karen" but then Craig started laughing and so did Kenny.

Craig said "hey Kenny look on the bright side, at least your little sister doesn't go flipping people off."

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Come Together

Chapter 12

By Shadowgate

….

The next day in school Kenny gave Craig a high five knowing that Craig would not only be an ally in this time of turmoil but also a protective big brother.

Stan asked "did you and Craig hang out yesterday Kenny? It's cool if you did I'm just asking."

Kenny answered "yes and he really is a good person."

Stan told Kenny "you're right about that."

The day dragged on with boring school work but the kids were grateful there were no disruptions or another assembly to go to. They all agreed on that during their lunch period.

On the playground Butters was on a swing. He wanted to avoid talking to any other students.

He knew he couldn't say on a swing the entire recess and when Clyde called him he got off the swing.

When he walked over to Clyde he asked "how are you Clyde?"

Clyde answered "we need to talk."

Butters showed his sweet innocent side and asked "about what?"

Clyde simply answered "let's go near the brick wall."

The two boys walked over to the brick wall and Clyde put his hand on Butter's shoulder.

"I hear you broke out of the Coon holding cell."

Butters lowered his head and answered "Nelly pulled off the escape."

Clyde took his hand off of Butters and continued "we need unity but exposing our dicks may not be the greatest plan to go by. At the same time we all want to have girlfriends again. Also let's not forget that you were bullied not long ago."

Butters could see Clyde getting choked up and he took a deep breath before saying "I felt chaos was the right road to go down. It was truly my gut instinct."

Clyde shouted "definitely!"

Clyde continued on "look all us guys need to work together. You telling all of us to expose our dicks but then turning around to side with Nelly is a double standard."

Butters nodded "you got me good Clyde."

Clyde put his arm around Butters and told him "I know you need a friend."

Later that day Stan was sitting in his room. He decided to get on his computer. He hated tween-wave music because to him it sounded like the fucking Jonas Brothers.

He got on YouTube and pulled up the Dusk and Her Embrace Album by Cradle of Filth.

After listening to the entire album he looked over at his cell phone and saw the light flashing.

3 Missed Calls

The first person he called back was Kyle.

Kyle asked Stan "what are we going to do about Butters causing problems?"

Stan was puzzled and said "what kind of problems is Butters causing?"

Kyle answered "first of all the last thing we ever needed to be doing was exposing our dicks. The girls are angrier than ever."

Stan asked "whoever thought we'd see the day where Cartman has a steady girlfriend and every other boy doesn't?"

Kyle answered "that shows you how had this Skankhunt42 troll has fucked things up."

Stan took a deep breath and said "Wendy and I are working on things, oh Goddamn it Kyle I just can't let her go."

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Come Together

Chapter 13

By Shadowgate

….

All the boys except the fat ass were gathered around Stark's Pond. They were gathered for the purpose of male unity.

Butters took the center spot to speak.

"Although exposing our dicks didn't do anything but add fuel to the fire I can't say I feel bad about it. I'm tired of being considered the cute little boy in South Park Goddamn it!"

Stan puts his hand on Butters shoulder and tells him "that's nice Butters now try the best you can to stay out of chaos mode."

Butters groans and then goes to sit down by Clyde.

Stan raises his arms and shouts "although we've been condemned for the actions of an unknown as long as we all know in our hearts that we're innocent of the horrible trolling that we're paying the price for I believe we can all unite."

All the boys cheered on the Stan.

Stan went on to say "I know we've had to deal with a lot of drastic changes in South Park. While I've still seen my girlfriend off and on we have our differences."

The boys boo Stan for seeing his girlfriend while they're left with no relationships.

Stan gets choked up and tears start coming down his face.

Kyle and Kenny both stand up and Kyle puts his arm around Stan.

Kenny goes on to say "I know for fact I'm not Skankhunt42 because I've got no fucking internet access at home. If Stan was Skankhunt42 Kyle and I would have turned him in."

The rest of the boys calm down knowing they can always trust Stan.

Suddenly Token yelled "look over there!"

All the boys turned and saw a dark figure coming toward them.

Butters yelled "halt who goes there?"

A woman replied "oh Butters is that anyway to react to a school principal? Even if she's a former school principal."

Butters responded "why Principal Victoria what are you doing here?"

Their former principal replied "I was taking a walk and I happen to stumble across my former student having a meeting. The damage Skankhunt42 has done has certainly been harmful. Rumor has it that Skankhunt42 is actually an adult."

The boys freak out and Kyle looks down at the ground.

Principal Victoria went on to say "just stay united. The girls are angry but they will come around. We've been through hard times in South Park before but the PC era has proven to be different. PC Principal has proven to be an ally."

Clyde stood up and said "you're the best principal we've ever had and your words of wisdom are helpful."

Principal Victoria gave a sweet smile and said "well up until now I was the only Goddamn principal you ever had."

All the boys laugh and then Craig called Clyde a suck up.

Clyde throws a snowball in Craig's face and they laugh.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Kyle is in the bathroom brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed. He said "good night" to his brother and he practically fell asleep as soon as he jumped in bed.

Upon a bright and sunny day Gerald had just arrived home from Denmark.

When he entered his home he saw his wife Sheila with a big smile on her face. He looked over at his two sons and saw sinister looks on their faces since they knew the truth.

Ike yelled "we know you're Skankhunt42 and you made us take the fall."

Shelia yelled "don't you dare blame your father for what the two of you have done."

Gerald yelled "Shelia it's true I'm Skankhunt42." 

Shelia yelled "what, what, what!"

Suddenly Gerald turned into a green ugly monster and ate Shelia.

Kyle screamed and then woke up from his nightmare.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Come Together

Chapter 14

By Shadowgate

….

Ike was staring into his room and he asked "are you okay my big brother?"

Kyle got up out of bed and told Ike he had a nightmare where dad ate mom.

"Holy shit that's crazy as a man who fucks dogs Goddamn it!"

Kyle couldn't help but laugh at Ike being vulgar and then they both hugged.

A few seconds later Kyle heard the song Maniac and picked up his cellphone.

"Hello Stan" Kyle said.

"Kyle I just had this nightmare that Cartman held a gun to his head and told Heidi he'd kill himself if she didn't take him back. She refused to take him back and he blew his head wide open."

Kyle replied "that sounds like a good dream Stan."

Stan shot back "No it wasn't. It was a flashback dream when we went looking for Ike across the bridge."

Kyle stated "this is not the first time you've had a flashback dream where things turned out different than what actually did happen."

Stan replied "oh no shit dude."

Kyle told Stan "it just so happens I had a nightmare myself and it was also a flashback dream. My dad got home from Denmark and Ike and I exposed him as Skankhunt42 in front of our mom. That's when he turned into a hideous monster and ate our mom."

Stan yelled "whoa dude."

Ike looked at Kyle and Kyle realized he'd just let the cat out of the bag.

Soon Stan said "wait what do you mean you and Ike exposed your dad as Skankhunt42?"

Kyle replied "uhh" and then he said "Stan let's meet up at Kenny's house and then we'll talk further."

Stan said "okay bye."

20 MINUTES LATER

Stan knocked on Kenny's door.

Kenny answered and Stan said "hey Kenny is your dad still pissed off at you?"

Kenny replied "he's always pissed off about something. Fuck him, I hate my dad."

Stan laughed and said "I hate my dad as well and Kyle hates his dad and just told his dad is in fact Skankhunt42."

Kenny yelled "holy shit!"

Stan went on to say "Butters won the bike parade. We understand that your dad is to blame for fucking us over and we can't hold that against you."

Kenny replied "thank you" and then they share a friendship hug.

Kyle put his hand on Kenny's shoulder and said "I kind of blurted out that my dad was Skankhunt42 over the phone with Stan. Kenny and Stan please don't tell anyone. I know a lot of people suffered because my dad is a Goddamn cyber bully."

Tears started coming down Kyle's face.

Stan and Kenny promise to never tell anyone, especially Eric Cartman the horrible truth.

Kyle asked "how are things with you and Wendy? On and off again as usual?"

Stan answered "like always. I'm hungry let's go get burgers and fries I'll buy."

Kenny cheered out loud.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15

Come Together

Chapter 15

By Shadowgate

….

Ike was found by the group after running off to hunt down the president.

Heidi realized Cartman tried to kill her and then dumped him. Cartman held a pistol to his head and threatened to kill himself.

Heidi simply told him "it's not going to work Eric."

Cartman pulled the trigger and blew his head off. The street became a lake of blood.

Kyle yelled "AHHH" then woke up.

Kyle picked up his cell phone and clicked "fat ass" then listened to it ring.

When Cartman answered he said "hey Kyle how are you?"

Kyle answered "oh man I just had a wild dream about the time we went on search for my brother and when it was over Heidi dumped you and you threatened to kill yourself. Only this time you actually did. You pulled the trigger and blew your head off. The whole street became a lake of blood."

Cartman said "oh dude that's fucked up. I'm glad I didn't actually do it though."

Kyle exhaled loudly and said "you're my big fat monster and Eric I don't want you to die."

Both boys begin singing "Eric we don't want you to die."

After a hot shower and breakfast Kyle headed out the door. He didn't want to be anywhere near his dad. He also didn't want to be anywhere near his mom who punished Ike unjustly and was blind to her husband's trolling.

He headed out to a house he'd not forgotten about. It was one with a girl named Rebecca.

He knocked on the door and sure enough Rebecca opened it.

"Kyle" she exclaimed and Kyle's face lit up like a fire truck siren.

After Kyle caught his breath he told Rebecca "I'm glad to see you as well. I'm hoping you and I can talk."

Rebecca smiled bright and replied "I'd love to talk."

Rebecca invited Kyle up to her room although her parents weren't exactly thrilled.

IN REBECCA'S ROOM

Rebecca asked "Kyle did you come for a physical exam? I enjoyed playing doctor with you but if you want we can just make out."

Kyle said cheerfully "for now let's just make out."

After three minutes of kissing both of them stopped to catch their breath.

Kyle said "there are two reasons I came to see you. One was to re-establish a relationship. Two is because there's been an ongoing gender war in South Park. I know how smart you are and I'm considered one of the smartest kids in fourth grade. I'm hoping we can combine our brains and figure out how to make peace."

Rebecca stated "I heard about the evil troll on the news. His name is Skankhunt42 and they believe he lives right here in our town."

Kyle felt his heart thump against his ribcage as he knew who Skankhunt42 happened to be. He simply added "luckily that trolling has stopped but we're hoping the gender war will stop as well. Maybe if you and I start up a relationship again it will encourage others to do so."

Rebecca pointed out "so your mentality is that we can bring peace to the town of South Park if we start dating again?"

Kyle replied "our relationship knocked the fucking socks off all the kids at the school dance."

Suddenly there was a knock on Rebecca's door.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16

Come Together

Chapter 16

By Shadowgate

….

Rebecca opened the door and saw her brother.

Mark stated firmly "I know I can't stop you from dating."

Rebecca told Mark she was glad he was here because she wanted his help in ending the gender war.

Mark told Kyle that in spite of being sheltered they were both well aware of the gender war and the hostility going on in South Park.

Kyle asked if he could call two of his friends over to join the meeting.

Mark responded "sure I'm all for that."

Kyle called Stan and told him he was having a meeting with the Cotswold children at their house about how to solve the gender war. He told him "get Kenny and be here as soon as you can."

Stan responded "alright Kyle."

30 MINUTES LATER

Stan and Kenny had just arrived at the Cotswold residence. In Rebecca's room Stan was the first to suggest "throughout history when it comes to ending a war there's always Goddamn paperwork to be done. I'm thinking we can start with making Butters sign an agreement not to cause hostility."

Kyle immediately responded "I agree Butters needs to keep his masculinity in his pants."

All five children laughed.

Stan went on to say "I'll talk to Wendy and see if she can get the girls to calm down."

Kyle giggled and then said "holy shit I think you'll have to beg on your knees literally."

Stan simply stated "all I have to do is be mature and truly humble."

Rebecca commented "girls like it when guys are both mature and humble" and then she started caressing Kyle's knee.

Mark looked annoyed but then got back on track by stating "let's round up all the boys in town and Butters in particular. Stan you need to contact Wendy and have her round up all the girls in town. The best place for all the children to meet is clearly outside of the mayor's office."

Stan nodded and said "right."

2 PM OUTSIDE THE MAYOR'S OFFICE

Tweek and Craig both held hands and observed as Butters took center stage.

Stan had a microphone in his hand and began his speech.

"Boys and girls of South Park. We're gathered here today to end the gender war. We've all suffered enough. Let's rebuild our relationships in spite of the disgusting activity of one cyber troll."

Boys and girls clapped in unity.

Stan went on to say "first up is Butters Stotch who will sign a treaty uniting boys in agreement to keep their cocks in their pants."

Some of the boys giggled and Stan snapped "stop that giggling."

Butters stepped up and signed the agreement.

Stan handed the microphone to Wendy.

Wendy yelled into the microphone "attention girls!"

However Wendy's best friend Bebe had her attention on Kyle who was holding hands with Rebecca. Bebe was angry that the smart homeschooled girl had stolen Kyle's heart but at this big gathering her only solution was to focus on his ass.

After Wendy finished her speech Nelly came up and signed a peace treaty.

The meeting paid off. Within a week Token and Nicole were seen having smoothies together.

Wendy and Stan were seen hugging in the hallway every morning. Of course there were also times in the afternoon she was seen yelling at him at recess.

Bebe and Clyde began dating again.

Heidy Turner was single but decided to ask Butters out. Cartman was pissed off to see them dating but that's his problem.

THE END


End file.
